


The Hargreeves Heiress

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abigail was raised differently to the others, Abigial and five aren't related or even adoptive sibilings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: What if one of the 43 children born was related to Reginald Hargreeves? Reginald lost the original Grace on the same day he became a father to one Abigail Grace Hargreeves, October 1st 1989, he lost the two women who meant the most to him and now he won't let the same happen to his daughter, even if he has to train seven others like her to help protect her from the wicked ones of the world.
Relationships: Five/Abigial Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Hargreeves Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> An:Abigail age actors   
> 5-19 = Chloe Grace Moretz  
> 20-30 = Natalie dormer  
> 35-onwards = Renee Zellweger

It was October 1989 and currently one beautiful woman named Grace was cleaning the Umbrella Manufacturing for her love Reginald Hargreeves, even if he says she doesn’t need to, she likes doing it to make things feel more homey mostly for Pogo since he basically lives there since the day Reginald saved his life and in turn Grace developed feelings for the older gentleman. The time turned to 12 o’clock but before Grace could make lunch she screamed and fell to the floor as unbearable pain flared from her stomach to her uterus as blood leaked onto the floor, “Grace! Grace! Are you al-” the question died on Reginald’s lips as he rushed onto the scene after hearing her screams. Pogo followed him worried for Grace, “is she alright? What's happening?” he asked his master “I don’t know” Reginald answered honestly before they moved to Grace’s side as her screams intensified, then to all of their shock Grace’s belly started growing rapidly as if she was going through all the stages of pregnancy right now. “Take her to the medical bay now!” Reginald orders as he and Pogo quickly take her to his medical room and set to work “Grace darling you’ll be alright I promise” the stern man let down his guard to show his very real worry on the woman he had come to love as his wife “Reggie something feels wrong, promise me if anything happens save her” Grace pleads with him “that won’t be necessary my love you will make it” he kisses their joint hands before he turned to Pogo and shouted out orders. As the birth continued the blood didn’t stop, Pogo mentioned this but Reginald was adamant that he could save the both of them. “One last push darling that's all we need” Grace had never heard such fear and vulnerability from the man she knew as Reginald Hargreeves, she would cherish this moment as she gave one final push and knowing that her baby was fine as she heard her screams and pogo saying “Sir it’s a girl” before she closed her eyes and her world goes black.

When Pogo had delivered the baby girl Reginald cut the cord and washed her, wrapping her in a comfy pink blanket before he turned to Grace and noticed she wasn’t moving or breathing. “Grace, no no no no please not again” he whispers as he rushes to her side whilst holding the baby close, Pogo tried to look for a pulse but when he found none both he and Reginald took a moment of silence to process what happened. “Couldn’t you use the same stuff you used for me?” Pogo asked, making Reginald sigh “I’m afraid it’s too late for Grace, she is gone from this world but in our hearts Pogo she shall never be forgotten” he pulls the blanket over Grace as the baby starts crying and the two remember why Grace died. “Not a day old and already she has lost a parent,” Reginald states gently rocking the girl in his arms and calming her down till she was gurgling, looking down he notes her big blue eyes and wisps of hair that he is most certain would be blonde “, I have a feeling you shall be as beautiful as your mother too and just as spirited”. Pogo watches with a small smile and hesitantly moves closer “may I hold her?” he asks and Reginald gives him a soft nod and helps the ape man take a hold of the baby in his arms “she’s so small” he gazes at her in awe as this was his first time seeing a baby so close “as all things start” Hargreaves agrees watching the baby sneeze at Pogo finding his hairy arms ticklish for her nose “what will you name her?” Reginald didn’t hesitate to answer “Abigail Grace Hargreeves” Pogo gives a sad look to the dead body under the sheet “you’re naming her after her mother?” “Grace wasn’t the only woman I was unable to save and I’ll be damned if I let the same happen to her, those women shall live on with her” Pogo gave Abigail back to Reginald after he finished his speech. A little but later Reginald and Pogo put Abigail down to sleep in an improvised cot while they went to bury Grace, while the baby slept an unknown figure entered the room “my my look at you, you are gonna help me so much little one” the figure coos leaning over the sleeping baby, before the figure could do more the sound of a cocking gun rang out through the room before Reginald holding his hunting rifle aimed at the figure as he stalked closer to the makeshift crib while the figure backed away “I demand to know who you are and why you are here?” “I’m here to be that one’s new mommy” without missing a beat Reginald replied “not my type”, the figure laughed loudly waking up the baby “ditto on that end and opps I see the little darling has woken up” reginald keeps a hold of the rifle in one hand and picks up the baby with the other “if you intended to take her then you can leave or I’ll make sure you never see the light of day again” “cute but I’m more-”. She stopped not only mid sentence but mid word, looking around Reginald notices the clock hand’s have also stopped but he could swear he heard a ticking noise, hearing the noise closer he looked down to see Abigail still moving like himself and then the ticking noise came from her. He didn’t think on it as he saw it as a chance to leave the room, going to Pogo who he saw wasn’t frozen “pack your things we are leaving” he orders and Pogo seeing distress on his master’s face he without question went and packed his bag while Reginald did the same, making sure to pack his book and his photos of the women he loves. Once done he and Pogo got into his car and his chauffeur started driving them to his other home in the city, Reginald was brought back to reality by his daughter’s giggles and he noticed the ticking sound stopped, the radio had been turned on to the news channel “strange happenings today in Britain as a woman who had never shown signs of pregnancy gave birth today to a healthy baby girl,” this headline got the attention of Pogo and Reginald as they listened “, and this was no isolated incident as other woman have claimed the same thing all on the 12th hour they weren’t pregnant when the day started but suddenly they went through all stages right before giving birth, these children are being called miracle babies but others ask how this happened”. Reginald looked down at Abigail before speaking “pogo old friend I fear that Abigail’s birth is something extraordinary and I want to see if these briths are the same, she’ll need protection from the world and Grace always said she wanted a big family” Pogo wasn’t sure what his master had planned but if it was for Abigail's safety then he would follow no matter what. Over the next day Reginald tracked down as many children as he could and exchanged as much money as was needed to get that child, this resulted in him getting seven children, he did not give these children names and only referred to them by number, he said this was to differ them from his Abigail and to prevent any emotional attachment, but this did not stop Abigail from doing just that.

Each child had their own nannies while Pogo became Abigail’s when her father was busy, and it didn’t take long before Reginald found out why these children were special, they had powers, at three months Number One was lifting things twice his size, at four months number four was always shrieking at nothing it wasn’t until later when Reginald figured out that number four was seeing those deceased and at One month Reginald found Number Five was teleporting away from his nannies and next to Abigail, at first it annoyed him as it always lead to his nanny shrieking up the house as she looked for him only to enter his office and see Five in the playpen with Abigail, but later he couldn’t deny the small smile he had watching the two together. Speaking of Reginald also learned that that day what Abigail did was stop time in that room and the ticking noise was her heart beat which began counting down the minutes they had left till time started again. Reginald kept a record of these powers and spent the years training them to become the Umbrella Academy, the reason behind this was not only for Abigail’s safety but Reginald was also preparing them to one day save the world from the apocalypse.

These training sessions however caused more pain than gain and try as the children might. Reginald never seemed satisfied with their progress, Abigail was the exception as her father never treated her as badly as he treated the others and this fact annoyed one particular member of the group. Abigail never treated the others the same as her father once they all got older she tried to make friends with them with varying results, Number One always saw her as competition as he started chasing her father’s approval, Number Two saw more competition in Number One but he rarely played with Abigail mostly doing it if pulled in by the others, Number Three didn’t hide the fact that at times Abigail’s moments of immaturity got on her nerve and when Abigail kept insisting she join when all she wants is to be with Number One, Three has used her power on Abigail for that reason. Number Four loved Abigail and always took the opportunity to hang out with her and the others, Abigail always said that in order of favorites she had Five,Seven and then Four and Six were tied, Abigail knew that Four was kept locked up in a mausoleum close by for him to gain control of his power but did the opposite, when Four’s time was finished Abigail, Six, Five and Seven would spend the day in Four’s room making him feel better. Skipping Five for now let's move onto Abigail’s other favourite brother, Six, whose power caused the young boy more torment then happiness but Abigail was always there for him, she was his support when he cried about using it and his fears that he would one day lose control of the creature and hurt the others. She told him that she and his siblings would be there for him no matter what but it wasn’t long before the day came when even her power was useless to stop his demise.

Moving on to Abigail’s favorite sister, Seven, they weren’t always close due to her father’s separation between not only her and the others but also isolation Seven from them too. They became close though as without Five and Six Abigail went to the only other stable sibling, Seven and soon the girls grew closer till you could confuse them for actual siblings. Now the best for last Number Five, to explain their relationship some things need to be clarified, Hargreaves told Abigail that the Seven children were not to be treated as her sibling and instead as more her future bodyguard/ team mates. She only ever referred to them as numbers or their names later on but knows that the seven children are kinda like their own family living in her house. So Five and Abigail were instantly close from day one, it was obvious to Hargreeves that Five was the smartest of the seven children and once they were older Five made it his responsibility to look after Abigail, something that earned him the closest thing to respect that Hargreeves would willing admit, his smarts also lead to him being cocky and trying to do more advanced level work with his powers and one day that cockiness earned him a one way ticket to the future apocalypse, spending years alone as the last man on Earth.

When new came to Abigail she was devastated and refused to leave the house wanting to be there when Five came back, She vowed that nothing would change and that everything would be the same for Five’s return. As the years went by and others soon left either by their own desires to move on or in Luther’s case having Hargreeves sending him away, till only Abigail, Pogo, Hargreaves and Grace. In this time Abigail worked more on her understanding her powers and letting them grow, Hargeeves noticed a change in his daughter after Five left, she didn’t smile or when she did it was an obvious fake one that could be compared to Grace’s own robotic features. Reginald cherished the moments Abigail became her old self, he had been growing old and knew he wouldn’t be there for long and hoped that his last scheme would help not only bring the Umbrella academy together but also bringing back the old Abigail.


End file.
